Jun Akisato
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. He is also part of the Committee at the festival. His specialty is tea ceremony and flower arranging. Jun's alter ego is , he is known as the Soldier of Honest and Mature and serves as the muse of his own brand, Le Fleuriste. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Jun Akisato *'Japanese': 秋里 純 *'Birthday': December 4th *'Zodiac': Sagittarius *'Birthplace': Akimitsu *'Height': 1.82 m *'Weight': 70 kg *'Blood Type': A *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': I'm not alone. *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Playing on the koto, tea ceremony and flower arrangement **'Food': Curry **'Dessert': Lemon chessecake **'Color': Sea green **'Sport': Archery **'Animal': Wolf *'Fears': High places *'Dreams': To become a tea host *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Jupiter **'Elemental': Wood / Flowers **'Modern Constellations': Pyxis **'Aura': Cherry blossoms, maple leaves (momiji), and thorny roses **'Brand': Le Fleuriste **'Type': Charm **'Club': Flower arrangement club **'Kirakiratter': @JA_JunninSan Appearance He appears as a gentle young man with long, straight spring green hair and green eyes. His casual clothes are dark green uwagi (kimono-like jacket), undeaneath a light green shirt, green pants and black shoes. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a green necktie and red blazer, indicating that he's from the Three Red Stars class. Personality Jun is described as a honest, aloof person, and may seem to be someone who doesn't care much at all, but he is quite mature demeanor at times. He is usually incurious towards other people and the awe-inspiring details, but once he becomes interested in something, he will become completely focused into it. Etymology - 秋 (aki) means "autumn", and 里 (sato) means "village". So, the surname Akisato is mean "autumn village". - From Japanese 純 (jun) meaning "pure, clean, simple".https://www.behindthename.com/name/jun-2. Ryusei Green "Soldier of Honest and Mature, RyuseiGreen! Bring it the love!" 正直と成熟の戦士、リューセイグリーン！愛を持って来なさい！ Shōjiki to seijuku no senshi, Ryūsei Gurīn! Ai wo mottekinasai! is the Gladiator alter ego of Jun and one of the three B-Class warriors in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Honest and Mature. In order to transform, he needs the RyuseiChanger and his Le Fleuriste's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Green's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Green's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Flower Oak Coord, Ryusei Green is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Flower Arrow Coord, Ryusei Green is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Flower Arrow and Cherry Tea Host Kimono Coords, Ryusei Green is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Plum Blossom Blow. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Green is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Full-Bloom Strike. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Green's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Green's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Green's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Green's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Green's sub attacks. * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six Stars Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Light Star Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six-Armed Stars Fists |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Green performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs the Flower Arrow for combination. * - An attack Green performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Green performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Jun's voice actor, Ryouta Takeuchi has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, and Junpei Ozawa, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari Harukawa, and Chris Kurowaki under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. *'Dancing Cherry Dream' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' (OP) *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' (ED1) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED2) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' (Meteorstars) *'You make me mad!' (with Ray Harukawa and Chris Kurowaki) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *He shares his voice actor (Ryota Takeuchi) with New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Kishiryu MosaRex from Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger and Diable in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *His zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *His auras are generally cherry blossoms or thorny roses and maple leaves. *He is a Charm-type Gladiator and his symbol is a light green/magenta flower. *He resembles Masato Hijirikawa of Uta in prince-sama and Aoi Suminomiya from Magic-kyun! Renaissance. They're very secretive and keep their feelings hidden plus they're enjoy the kanji. *His Kirakiratter is @JA_JunninSan. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters